Dance Moms It Up
Plot The Dance Moms crew visit Chicago and wants Starla Micheals , Katelyn Hampton, Lindsay Hampton , Brittney Hampton Rachel Watson Mikayla Parker and Bianca Carter to join the crew. Meanwhile, Starla becomes friends with Maddie Ziegler. Katelyn Becomes Friends with Kendall Vertes Brittney becomes friends with Mackenzie Ziegler,Bianca Becomes Friends with Chloe Lukasiak, Rachel Watson and Lindsay Hampton becomes friends with Brooke Hyland, Talia Green becomes friends with Paige Hyland Stefanie Micheals becomes friends with Payton Ackerman Mikayla Parker Becomes friends with Nia Fraizer Script Scene 1 Doorbell Rings Abby: Are you Starla Micheals and Stefanie Micheals? Starla and Stefanie: Yes Regina comes in Abby: I would like Starla and Stefanie to join the Aldc if thats ok with you. Regina: Wow yes. Doorbell rings at the Carter home Bianca: I'll get it. Bianca opens the door Abby: Are you Bianca Carter? Bianca: Yes I am. Sarah arrives Abby: I would like Bianca to join the aldc. Sarah: Yes sure. Abby goes to the Hampton house Melissa: Yes? Abby: Are you Melissa Hampton? Melissa: Yes Abby: I would like your daughters Katelyn, Brittney Jessica , and Lindsay to join the aldc Melissa: Oh wow, that's amazing news. Melissa: Britt, Katelyn Brittney Katelyn Jessica and Lindsay come downstairs Melissa: Abby wants you to join the aldc Brittney : Yes Jessica : that would be awesome Katelyn: Yeah smiles at Abby Lindsay: That would be great, thanks. Jessica ms abby Abby yes Jessica can my friend charissa be on the team as well Abby i suppouse so Abby arrives at the Parker house Tyler: Yes? Abby: Is your mom and sister home? Tyler: Mom, Mikayla, it's for you. Dominque: May I help you? Abby: Ms Parker, I would like Mikayla to join my team. Dominque: Really, that's wonderful, what do you say Mikayla? Mikayla: Yes I would Abby Arrives at the Watson house Abby are you Penny Watson Penny Yes Abby i would like rachel to join the ADLC Penny thats wonderful news rachel Rachel yes mom Penny Ms Abby would like you to join the aldc what do you say Rachel yeah i love to Abby arrives at the Alexander house Doorbell rings* Trevor: yes Abby: is your mother and sister home Trevor: Mom Charissa its for you Minnie: yes can i help you Abby: i would like charissa to be on my team Minnie: thats wonerful what do think charissa Charissa i would love to Scene 2 John Hughes High School Starla, Bianca, and Katelyn walk in Starla: I can't believe that we got chosen to join the team Katelyn: Yeah, but if we join the team, we have to leave Chicago. Starla: This is a change of a lifetime. Bianca: How about our families buy houses in Pittsburgh, after all we do come from rich families Katelyn: What are we going to tell Taila and Rachel Bianca: Oh Starla: Yeah, forgot about them. Talia and Rachel: Tell us what? Katelyn: Me, Bianca, Starla, Brittney, Lindsay, and Stefanie had been offered to dance for the aldc. Rachel: What, about us? Bianca: Well, we can see if we can ask Ms Abby if you can join. Abby: Ask Ms Abby to join what Bianca: Can our friends Taila and Rachel join? Abby: Well I have one more spot on the team. Talia: Really? Abby: Yes Marie walks in Talia: Mom, can I join the aldc please? Marie: I suppose it's alright, yes you can go to the aldc. Rachel: What about me? Abby: Sorry that was my last spot. Abby: I have a contract for your mom to sign. Marie: Ok Abby: Katelyn, Bianca, Starla, I'll be by your house so your moms can sign the contracts. Katelyn, Bianca, & Starla: Ok At Dimonda Elemetary School* Brittney Hey Cameron Cameron hey brittney whats up Brittney im Moving to Pittsburgh Cameron WHAT i was going to ask you out Brittney i know im sorry wait what Cameron nothing Scene 3 at the Hampton house Molly: What are you going to tell Jake? Lindsay: I dont know Noah: I will tell him Phone Rings Tristan: Lindsay, its Jake Lindsay: Hey Jake: Hey baby Lindsay: Jake I have something to tell you. Jake: What? Lindsay: I've been offered to dance for the aldc Jake: Oh thats great Lindsay: I know, I love you, you can visit. Jake: Really? Lindsay: Yes Scene 4 The Rockwell House doorbell rings Rachel: Hi Talia Talia: I'm sorry you weren't accepted into aldc Rachel: What about us? If you go to aldc you will have to move. Talia: I know, I really wanted you to be accepted. hugs Rachel Rachel: I really loved being your friend. Talia: Me too Rachel: Wait, why can't you stay in Chicago? Talia: Abby already accepted me, which means I go or I'm not a part of aldc. Rachel: Oh Talia: I want to be a part of aldc. But, I can't without you... Rachel: That's so sweet. I also can't be without you. You're my best friend. Please, don't leave. Talia: I will decide. I will tell you tomorrow. Rachel: Ok hugs Talia Talia: I love you, Rachel. Talia leaves Jade: Hi Rachel. Rachel: Hi Jade. Talia was just accepted to aldc yesterday, but if she goes then she has to move. And if she doesn't, she's not a part of aldc. Jade: I'm sorry. But, maybe she won't go. Rachel and Jade hug Scene 5 John Hughes High School Rachel: Hi Talia. Talia: Hi ive decided to move to pittsburgh. Rachel really Taila yeah but you can call me and visit me Rachel thats a good idea Starla: Hey guys Rachel: So are you moving to Pittsburgh? Starla: Not exactly, Bianca, Katelyn Talia and I decided to buy houses in Pittsburgh Starla: Well, bye, got to get packing. At the Hampton House * Melissa Tristan why arent you packing sweetie Tristan oh sorry ill start packing mom Melissa ok Felicity have you started packing were moving tomrrow Felicity yes mom Melissa alright Jessica have you- Jessica yes mommy ive just finished packing and brittney has too Melissa ok sweetheart Molly haveyou Molly almost done mom Chris youll take damian felicity molly and jessica with you and paige anna and noah will stay with me . Mellisa are you sure Chris yes Melissa ok On Moving Day * Molly well lets get going Tristan yeah Anna bye molly starts to cry* Molly bye anna hugs her Noah see you damian Damian bye smiles at him Cameron im going to miss you brittney Brittney me too Paige i ll mis you jessi Jessica Me Too paige Melissa Come on kids we dont want to miss our flight The Micheal House in Chicago Regina: Starla, sweetie have you finished packing? Starla: Yeah, mom Regina: Brandon, what about you? Brandon: Just finished. Regina: Let's go guys, we have to be at the airport in an hour. Scene 6 The Micheal's Pittsburgh House Starla: Hey, Bianca, we've got practice at 4:00, better get ready Bianca: I'm nervou Starla: Don't be I'll be there Bianca: Thanks At The Hampton Pittsburgh home Melissa Brittney honey are you ready to go Brittney yeah mommy Melissa Tristan can you get katelyn downstairs Tristan sure mom Tristan arrives at katelyns room Tristan katelyn its time to go to dance Katelyn oh ok thanks Abby Lee Dance Company Abby: I've got 7 new members of the ALDC, please welcome, the talented Starla Micheals, the smart Katelyn Hampton, the clever Bianca Carter, the young Brittney Hampton, the shy Mikayla Parker, the perky Lindsay Hampton, The Sassy Rachel Watson, The Spunky Talia Green and the fierce Stefanie Micheals. Maddie: Hi, I'm Maddie (to Starla) Mackenzie: Hi, I'm Mackenzie, you can call me Kenzie (to Brittney) Kendall Hey im Kendall ( to Katelyn) Katelyn Hey im Katelyn Thats our sister lindsay she misses jake Kendall Whos Jake Katelyn her boyfriend Kendall oh Bianca hi my names bianca Chloe hey im chloe whos that Bianca thats my sister maddie and my brother derek Chloe Your brothers cute Bianca hes with molly Chloe oh ok The Moms Go Up Melissa: oh hi im Melissa and this is regina and sarah Melissa: Melissa (to Melissa) Jill hi im Jill (to Melissa) Marie: im Marie Kelly: Kelly (to Marie) Jill i see our girls have made friends with your daughters what are thier names Melissa brittney lindsay and katelyn Marie Talia Regina Starla and Stefanie Kelly Melissa and Jill oh okay At the Trent House* Alexa Jake are you ok Jake no i miss Lindsay Ryder i know you do i miss claire too. Jason Comes In * Alexa dad Jake hey dad Jason i have a confernece in pittsburgh Jake ok Jason maybe you can visit lindsay and Ryder you can visit Claire Jake and Ryder really Jason yes Jake And Ryder thanks dad hugs jason Jason ok im leaving tonight Scene 7 at the studio* Abby lets get to the pyrmiad First we have Maddie next we have Starla then Bianca Katelyn Lindsay Brittney Nia Mackenize Rachel Paige Kendall - Lindsay Jake Abby Jake Lindsay my boyfriend abby can he stay Abby oh alright Abby We Have 2 Solos lindsay you will have a solo its called kissin u by miranda cosgrove brittney your solo is Freak the Freak Out by Victoria Justice our group dance is now or never by high school musical Abby: Let's get started girls. Lindsay ok Brittney ok Maddie yeah Abby brittney well start with you first moms and Jake you are dismissed Scene 8 Mall Maddie: Hey, Starla. Starla : hey Maddie ( Walks over to them with Claire) Starla this is my Sister Claire Claire Looks Sad* Maddie hey Claire hi Maddie whats wrong Claire i miss Ryder Maddie who Starla her Boyfriend Maddie oh Claire walks away Isabelle walks in Starla Maddie this is my other sister Isabelle Maddie hi Isabelle hi Isabelle walks away Maddie how many sisters do you have ? Starla 4 and one brother Maddie what are their names Starla Claire, Isabelle, Stefanie, Cassadee, and Brandon Lindsay walks over to Claire* Lindsay Hey Claire Hi Lindsay you know jakes in town Claire i know Lindsay you miss ryder Claire yeah i wish i could see him Scene 9 Rockwell House doorbell rings Rachel opens the door Rachel: Yes? Abby: Hi. I know you wanted a spot on the team. We have one more spot, so do you want it? Rachel: Wait a minute Rachel goes hack into the house Rachel: squeals Rachel comes back Rachel: Yes I would stands straight modestly Abby: I just need your mom to sign this. Rachel: (to Abby) Ok (to Lisa) Mom! Lisa: What? walks to front door Oh, hi. What do you need? Rachel: Can I be a part of the dance moms along with Talia? Lisa: Oh sure. Abby, can you wait for a few minutes? Lisa grabs Rachel Lisa: (to Rachel) We can't move Pittsburgh. Rachel: Than I can't be a part of the team! How can I? Lisa: Maybe you can't. I know you're very talented, but you can't. Rachel: I can! When I was in elementary school, I got all the lead roles in the plays! I also got lots of better roles than Starla in plays on high school! The point is I'm very talented, so I need to be a part of the team. Lisa: We can't besides you will be able to do a lot of better things in New York. Rachel: New York? Lisa: We're moving to New York in a few months. Rachel: Really, what about all of my friends? Lisa: You will make new ones. Rachel: Fine Rachel and Lisa walk back to Abby Lisa: Sorry but we changed our minds. Abby: Ok. Your daughter's very talented. She could have been one of our best dancers that I have, well next Maddie Ziegler, Starla Micheals, Chloe Luksaiak, Bianca Carter and Katelyn Hampton. Scene 10 Trivia *Move It Up is the continuation of this episode. Category:Season 4 episodes